Later Midnight Edition
by Ell
Summary: Harm and Mac in bed together, need I say more. This is the explicit telling of the final scene in my fic “Later”. You don't need to have read that story although I'd like you to! , this one-shot also stands alone.


Later - Midnight edition

ooOOoo

AN: This is the explicit version of the final scene in my fic "Later". There is really no story here – see the K+ version for that – this is pure smut.

The first few paragraphs, in italics, are repeated without change from Chapter 4 of Later to set the stage.

**If you don't like smut, don't read!**

Ch4(b)

_Mac was lying on her side, facing away from him. He slipped in behind her and slid one arm beneath her neck. As he spooned her, his top hand came to rest on her shoulder, holding her to him the same way she held the pillow earlier. _

_She turned her head and kissed his fingers as they rested on her shoulder. She felt the electricity spark between them but was too exhausted to do any more. Her hand reached out and entwined in his as it lay on the mattress before her. She rubbed her cheek on his forearm, sighed deeply, and was quickly asleep. _

"_Night Mac" he whispered as he dropped feather-light kisses on the exposed skin of her cheek, ear lobe and neck. He wanted to stay awake all night, just to watch over her. He could not comprehend that the woman of his dreams and fantasies was finally lying in his arms. He lasted about an hour before he too succumbed to sleep._

…

_Harm could not believe how vivid his dream was. He was holding Mac, and he could feel her soft skin beneath is fingers as he traced lazy circles over her stomach, her breasts. He could hear her murmur little encouraging sounds…_

_Wait a moment, he could feel her skin, and he could hear her. He held his breath and opened his eyes. The ambient light in the room was low, but it was enough for him to see that he truly did hold Mac in his arms. _

_A nano-second later Harm's brain actually started functioning. They were still spooned tightly together, but now his morning tumescence was cradled between the cheeks of her very fine arse. _

He further realised that during the night, and without his permission, his hand had moved way from a safe position on her shoulder, and was now under her t-shirt, cupping her bare breast, his thumb stroking her delicate skin, which was responding to his touch. He skin was delicate and soft buoyancy of her breast moulded to his hand. His thumb stroked across her nipple bringing it to increasing prominence.

He moved his forefinger and went to pluck at the sensitive bud between it and his thumb, but like a child caught with his hand in the cookie-jar, Harm hesitated before deciding that he probably should remove his hand. An angry Marine was the last thing he wanted to spoil the moment.

Before he could move his hand to a more chaste location, Mac reached up and cupped the back of his head; turning over her shoulder towards him, she kissed him. "Don't even think of removing your hand!"

Harm was still struggling to make sense of the situation. Mac was kissing him… Mac wanted him to keep fondling her breast… Ohhhh, green light!

She kissed him again, running her hand down his hip drawing him closer. The movement arched her back and thrust her breast more firmly into his hand. The same movement brought his cock into tighter connection with her arse; it continued to harden, the thin layers of fabric between them doing little to protect his raging hard-on. She was enjoying the effect she was having on him.

She turned under him bringing him to rest on top of her. "You're not the brightest when you first wake up are you?" She smiled at him, and gave him another quick kiss. The teasing and the bantering between them could now finally reach the level of sexual innuendo it was destined for.

That was all the push he needed to take charge of the situation. He kissed her with all the pent-up passion for the past few years. The heat of that night on the Admiral's veranda was nothing compared to how he was feeling. He slid down her body a little, coming to rest on his knees between her parted legs. He was concerned that he was too heavy for her, but he also wanted to take the pressure off his rampant dick. While it was sandwiched between him and her pubic bone, he was just too close to coming, and he needed to cool it down a little or he would never last.

Deciding they were both entirely too clothed, he knelt up and discarded his t-shirt. Then he reached for hers. He slowly slid the shirt up her body, his hands trailing up her sides, they continued up her arms to removing the offending article, he watched in awe as her breasts tumbled free. There was now enough early morning light filtering into the room for him to survey them in all their glory. Her dark rose nipples, the one he had been playing with a little more erect than the other.

Mac smiled, she had never felt more worshipped or loved.

He reached out to cup her mounds, pushing them slightly inwards, towards each other, giving her a cleavage despite lying on her back. He bent to kiss both peaks, and then went to work earnestly, lavishing attention on the breast he had neglected earlier. His mouth was magic, kissing, nibbling, sucking, but when he rolled the distended nodule between is tongue and the roof of is mouth, she screamed!

Sparks of electricity coursed from her over-stimulated nipples directly to her clit, she was on fire. She felt him bring the same attention to the other side, and then he blew on the wet flesh, causing her areole to crinkle.

Mac reached for his head and drew him up for a searing kiss, tongues duelling, sliding, caressing, it was more intimate than she thought possible. She was crushed against him, she gasped as her engorged nipples rasped against the rough hairs on his chest. Her hands roamed the muscles of his back and moved down to slip under the band of his boxers, and caressed his six. She had "saved" and "watched" it enough times, now it was time to feel.

Not to be dissuaded, Harm continued his journey downward. Kissing a trail down to her belly button, before reaching the barrier formed by the boxers sitting low on her hips. He sat back on his heels to remove her pants. She placed her hands over his and drawing her legs together in the space between then she executed what could only have been described as an erotic yoga move as she shed the garment and tossed it to the side.

Her legs still folded between them, Harm slid his hands up the inside of her legs, starting and her ankles. When he reached her thighs he pushed gently outward, opening her to him. He gasped, and quickly thanked whomever dreamed-up the Brazilian wax as she was laid bare before him.

His mouth adored the smooth skin. He started slowly, keeping on the outer lips; and away from the jangled bundle of nerves just peaking out the top of her slit – he wanted to prolong the foreplay a little longer, he wanted to worship her body. Then his questing tongue parted her nether lips and began a gentle feasting on the slippery scarlet flesh that had been hidden from view.

As soon as his mobile mouth found her clit all rational thought escaped her and left her panting; her hands reached for her breasts and started kneading them. She came; in short sharp orgasms that left her gasping his name. If this was his idea of foreplay, she could hardly wait for the main event.

He drank her honey, and tested her readiness, slipping first one and then two fingers inside her. She squirmed, and cupped his face in her hands, bringing him up on top of her; kissing him and tasting herself on his lips. "I need you… inside of me… now".

His boxers, and most of the bedding landed in various places on the floor and they sought to remove every last barrier between themselves. Knowing that she was open, he slammed into her, taking her breath away. This was not a time for slow, gentle love making. Now was the time for raw unadulterated passion.

He could not remember the last time he was this hard, but he knew he was not going to last very long. Mac was close too, she sensed he only had a few strokes in him so she tilted her pelvis and wrapped her ankles together around his waist to increase his penetration and simultaneously, the pressure on her clit. She whispered in his ear "just let go" and he was flying into the most intense orgasm. As his seed flooded into her, Mac surrendered, and rode the waves of her pleasure with him.

Little kisses interspersed their panting as their heart-rates slowed and their bodies cooled.

"Mac, I love you. You can not imagine how much, and for how long I have loved you" Harm whispered into her ear.

He started to roll off her, afraid he was crushing her. She rolled with him, keeping his softening length inside her she sat up, straddling his thighs. "I love you too Harm." I think I always have."

"And now I have a little gift for you." She said with a saucy smile. He looked at her with curiosity, until she rolled her inner muscles along his length, and his eyes opened wide with surprise and pleasure.

"Just lie there and let me do all the work" she whispered, and she continued to massage his length. Their eyes connected. It was the kind of intense stare that only lovers can maintain. Harm felt like he was drowning in her chocolate depths.

Mac continued her ministrations, locked in his gaze. She had never tried this before, but it was a gift she wanted to be able to give, to be able to bring the man of her dreams back to orgasm without ever losing the connection.

Harm felt his erection growing inside her; astonished and full of wonder that she could do this to him. His admiration for her had always been based on her intelligence, her fight, her strength and her inner beauty, but he added a new skill to the list this night. As he approached his second climax he reached between them so that they could topple over the edge together.

Mac collapsed into his arms; she was exhausted, but pleasantly sated at the same time. The bliss she felt… to be fully empowered to express her love for Harm was her last thought as she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

Harm stayed awake just long enough to watch her drift off and then pulled a blanket over them.

Later they would figure out how to build a relationship. Later they would deal with the consequences. Now they abandoned themselves to each other, relishing in the ability to just feel and respond, and not think about anything.

- - fini - -

ooOOoo

AN – I know she did not have time to get a Brazilian, but I took a little licence, perhaps she shaved when she was in the tub in Ch3 


End file.
